Harry Potter Song Parodies
by SomewhereOnlyWeKnow4
Summary: Song Parodies about HP Characters. Harry vs. Voldy, Ron/Hermione, Harry/Ginny and much more to come:  READ IT. Rated T because I'm paranoid...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, I'm gonna do songfics-ish things? They'll be songs changed a little to fit a Harry Potter friendship/relationship... This is Harry and Voldemort **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or Christina Perri/Jar of Hearts  
><strong>

_Jar of Horcruxes - Sung by Harry to Voldy_

No, I can't take one more step towards you  
>'Cause all that's waiting is remorse<br>Don't you know I'm not your Chosen One anymore  
>You killed the people I loved the most<p>

You learned to live half alive  
>And now you want to duel one more time<p>

And who do you think you are?  
>Runnin' 'round leaving scars<br>Collecting your jar of horcruxes  
>And tearing the wizard world apart<br>You're gonna catch a cold  
>From the dementor inside your soul<br>So don't come back to Hogwarts  
>Who do you think you are?<p>

I hear you're asking all around  
>If I am anywhere to be found<br>But I have grown too strong  
>To ever live with this bond<p>

I've learned to live half alive  
>And now you want me one more time<p>

And who do you think you are?  
>Runnin' 'round leaving scars<br>Collecting your jar of horcruxes  
>And tearing the wizard world apart<br>You're gonna catch a cold  
>From the dementor inside your soul<br>So don't come back to Hogwarts  
>Who do you think you are?<p>

It took so long for you to feel all as one  
>Remember how to become the Dark Lord again<br>I wish you felt guilty the first time that you killed  
>'Cause you broke up your soul<br>And now you're back  
>You don't get to get me back<p>

And who do you think you are?  
>Runnin' 'round leaving scars<br>Collecting your jar of horcruxes  
>And tearing the wizard world apart<br>You're gonna catch a cold  
>From the dementor inside your soul<br>So don't come back for me  
>Don't come back at all<p>

And who do you think you are?  
>Runnin' 'round leaving scars<br>Collecting your jar of horcruxes  
>And tearing the wizard world apart<br>You're gonna catch a cold  
>From the dementor inside your soul<br>Don't come back to Hogwarts  
>Don't come back at all<p>

Who do you think you are?  
>Who do you think you are?<br>Who do you think you are?


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Heehee, I uploaded this one without even knowing if anyone's read the first one yet... Well, whatever I've got a TON planned.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Taylor Swift/You Belong with Me**

_You Belong With Me - sung by Hermione to Ron_**  
><strong>

You're in the Great Hall  
>with Lavender Brown ‒ she's upset<br>She's going off  
>about something that you said<br>'cause she doesn't get your humor like I do.  
>I'm in my room ‒ it's a typical Tuesday night.<br>I'm read the kind of spell-book she doesn't like.  
>She'll never know your story like I do.<p>

But she wears French braids,  
>I wear ponytails.<br>She's a Divinator,  
>And I'm just a prefect.<br>Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
>That what you're looking for has been here the whole time.<p>

If you could see  
>That I'm the one<br>Who understands you  
>Been here all along<br>So why can't you see  
>you belong with me,<br>You belong with me?

Walking through Hogsmeade  
>With you and your hand-me-down robes<br>I can't help thinking  
>This is how it ought to be.<br>Laughing on a street bench  
>Thinking to myself<br>"Hey, isn't this easy?"

And you've got a smile  
>That could light up this whole school.<br>I haven't seen it in awhile  
>Since she took you down.<br>You say you're fine -  
>I know you better than that.<br>Hey, what you doing  
>With a girl like that?<p>

She wears French braids,  
>I wear ponytails.<br>She's a Divinator,  
>And I'm just a prefect.<br>Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
>that what you're looking for has been here the whole time.<p>

If you could see  
>That I'm the one<br>Who understands you  
>Been here all along<br>So why can't you see  
>you belong with me?<p>

Standing by you  
>Waiting at the Room of Requirement<br>All this time  
>How could you not know, baby<br>You belong with me,  
>You belong with me?<p>

Oh, I remember you going to the Common Room  
>In the middle of the night.<br>I'm the one who makes you smile  
>When you know you're about to cry.<br>I know all of your family,  
>And you tell me what you dreams.<br>Think I know where you belong,  
>Think I know it's with me.<p>

Can't you see  
>That I'm the one<br>Who understands you?  
>Been here all along<br>So why can't you see  
>You belong with me?<br>Standing by you  
>Waiting at the Room of Requirement<br>All this time  
>How could you not know, baby,<br>You belong with me,  
>You belong with me?<p>

You belong with me.

Have you ever thought just maybe  
>You belong with me?<br>You belong with me.

**A/N: O, Romione how I love thee... lawlz. So, commenting would make my day... pwease? This is my first story afterall;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Ta-da... Numbah Three!**  
><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Harry P. (heehee Hairy Pee...wow, I'm mature...) or Victoria JusticeBest Friends Brother**

Brother's Best Friend  
>Sung by Ginny to Harry<p>

Come to talk to Ron when I see he's around  
>I jumped out of my skin when he showed up at the Burrow<br>Why cant I tell if he's feels the same way?  
>Should I give him a smile? Should I get up and leave?<p>

I know its strange, I dont know what I'm thinking  
>But is it wrong if I see him this holiday?<br>I really hope I can get him to save me again  
>I just dont, dont want Ron to know<p>

Yeah a-yeah a-yeah a-yeah-ah  
>My brother's best friend is the one for me<br>Yeah a-yeah a-yeah a-yeah-ah  
>Boy-Who-Lived and he's five foot three<br>I dont want to, but I want to  
>Cause I just cant get him outta my mind<br>Yeah a-yeah a-yeah a-yeah-ah  
>My brother's best friend is the one for me<p>

BBF {oh} BBF {yeah}  
>Brother's best friend, my brother's best friend<p>

I kinda think that I might be his type  
>Cause when you're not around hes not acting too shy<br>Sometimes I feel like he might make a move  
>Is this all in my head, I don't know what to do<p>

I know its strange, I dont know what he's thinking  
>But is it wrong if I see him this holiday?<br>I really hope I can get him to save me again  
>I just dont, dont want Ron to know<p>

Yeah a-yeah a-yeah a-yeah-ah  
>My brother's best friend is the one for me<br>Yeah a-yeah a-yeah a-yeah-ah  
>Boy-Who-Lived and he's five foot three<br>I dont want to, but I want to  
>Cause I just cant get him outta my mind<br>Yeah a-yeah a-yeah a-yeah-ah  
>My brother's best friend is the one for me<p>

BBF {oh} BBF {yeah}  
>Brother's best friend, my brother's best friend<p>

BBF {oh} BBF {yeah}  
>Brother's best friend, my brother's best friend<p>

Cause he's such a dream  
>And you'd know what I mean<br>If you weren't a boy!

Yeah a-yeah a-yeah a-yeah-ah  
>My brother's best friend is the one for me<br>Yeah a-yeah a-yeah a-yeah-ah  
>Boy-Who-Lived and he's five foot three<br>I dont want to, but I want to  
>Cause I just cant get him outta my mind<br>Yeah a-yeah a-yeah a-yeah-ah  
>My brother's best friend is the one for me<p>

BBF {oh} BBF {yeah}  
>Brother's best friend, my brother's best friend<p>

BBF {oh} BBF {yeah}  
>Brother's best friend, my brother's best friend<p>

**A/N: I wrote this on the way to go visit colleges with my sister. Fun… ? PS: I would be so happy if you reviewed;)**


End file.
